


Klance- I just need you

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Keith just needs Lance, Lance is a wonderful boyfriend, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Supportive Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Keith is very depressed and just really in need to be with Lance and to feel somewhat safe and steady.





	Klance- I just need you

**Author's Note:**

> My depression is being bad at the moment and I just so badly wish I had someone in my corner to help me, to love and support me. I'm all alone even though many say that you're not alone but I am when I have zero friends to turn to, no family support whatsoever, so the only ways that I know how to make myself feel a little bit better and not so alone is writing fanfictions and binge watching tv series like voltron, avatar the last airbender/legend of korra. supernatural, young justice and teen titans.  
> SO here is yet again another depressed, angst fic of mine.

Everyone had noticed it, whether it was right away like Shiro or Lance or after a few days like the others. They had all noticed it, noticed one thing...Keith wasn't alright. He wasn't the same. He was always anti-social but now, now he hardly spoke to anyone or made eye contact with them. He just sit off in the distance all alone and quite or be off in his room sleeping for hours. 

Some days went by and no one saw him for the whole day. Everyone was getting very concern about him and when asked if everything was alright, if he was okay?   
He would respond, if he spoke to them that is, that he was fine.   
\----------------------------------

Lance walked into the living room but before he could do anything else he was quickly shoved backwards by Pidge.

"What the hell Pidge?!?!'' said Lance but Pidge shushed him and pointed over towards the couch where Keith was curled up with a blanket wrapped around him. From here Lance could see dark bags under his eyes, they were also slightly puffy and bloodshot as well. Lance sighed.   
He had no idea what was going on with his boyfriend and seeing him like this was breaking his heart.

"You got to do something before this gets any worst'' said Pidge but Lance looked down at them.   
"If I knew what to do, don't you think I would have already done it?!'' said Lance who looked back over at Keith then back down at Pidge. "It's killing me to see him like this. But every time I try to ask him what's wrong he just says 'he's fine' like he does with the rest of you. He won't let me close to him. I don't know what to do but I'm freaking scared out of my mind!"

Pidge sighed and pushed their glasses farther up their nose and turned around to look at Keith. He looked way paler than he has before, also thinner and that was probably due to the lack of meals he ate. They sometimes had to drag him out of bed to get him out of his room when he refused to get up or move.

"I think he's depressed'' stated Pidge and Lance sighed heavily. 

"Depressed about what?!?" Lance said loudly, clearly frustrated with this whole situation. 

"SHHH!'' said Pidge who placed a finger upon their lips. "There might not be a reason that's making him depressed, he could simply have depression dumb dumb'' said Pidge who shook her head and walked past him. Lance quickly ran a hand through his hair.   
All of this was bothering, but what was mostly bothering him was that so far everything he tried to help his boyfriend hadn't work, making him feel horrible. He felt bad that he couldn't do anything but sit back and watch as the person he knew faded away. Lance shook his head and slowly made his exit from the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------

''I think he's depressed'' Keith heard Pidge whisper to Lance and Keith sniffled and pulled the blanket closer towards him. 

"Depressed about what?!?" Lance shouted causing Keith to slightly jump. He could hear Pidge shush him and then silence for a minute.

Keith couldn't explain or understand it, he didn't really have a reason for why he was like this. He just felt completely empty and numb for the last week an a half. He felt so distant from everyone and so alone. His thoughts kept him up at night by saying he was weak and worthless, that Lance deserved a better boyfriend, that he was a failure on the team that he would only get them killed by how stupid he was. Some days he just couldn't get out of bed no matter how much he wanted to or how hungry he was, just just couldn't move. He couldn't find the right words to say to the others about what he was feeling and such so he settled with 'I'm fine.'   
It appeared at first everyone believed it but over time Keith saw them looking over at him, whispering off in the corner where they thought he couldn't hear them, but he always could hear them.

''What's wrong with him?"

"Why is he acting this way?"   
"He's so emo!"

"He's being a weirdo.''  
"We can't form Voltron with him acting this way, he needs to get over it.''

"Gosh, he needs to grow up and stop moping around."  
"Maybe he's sick or something, should we be worried?"

 

Keith sighed and closed his eyes as he felt extremely tired but yet he couldn't drift off to sleep.

"There might not be a reason that's making him depressed, he could simply have depression dumb dumb'' Keith heard Pidge say and he let a small smile form upon his lips, he was at least glad she sorta understood when nothing was making sense in the world. But, Keith rather there be a reason behind all of this, then it would be more easier to explain and blame it on. He listened to the doors open and Pidge's small footsteps off in the distance.

Keith knew Lance was still behind him and he just wished so badly that Lance would come over and just wrap him up in his arms. He felt unsteady and so alone. He felt uneasy within his own thoughts and mind, he wanted to be held but then again he didn't want to be a problem for Lance, especially if his thoughts were true and Lance deserved someone better than him.

Keith held his breath and waited. Waited to hear Lance's footsteps coming near him. Waited for him to sit beside him, waited to be pulled into his arms. 

Just then he heard the sound of the door opening and the sounds of footsteps leaving. Keith inhaled sharply and as soon as the door closed he let out a sob and closed his eyes tightly. Tears rushed down his face faster than ever before and his whole body was shaking with sobs of loneliness. He allowed his body to fall side ways onto the couch and laid their, with a hand clenching tightly at his chest as he cried out.  
\--------------------------------------------

Lance was walking down the hall, he was heading to the kitchen to see what his best friend was up to. Hunk pretty much lived in the kitchen, it was his happy place. Lance smiled at the thought of a happy place and then the memory of his happy place was being at home with his loving but loud family. He shook his head of the sad thought and rounded the corner to see Keith slowly walking towards him with his head lowered. 

Lance didn't move or say anything, he just allowed Keith to walk past him. He shut his eyes tightly, screaming at himself in his head at how stupid he was being. He sighed and turned around quickly to face Keith walking away.

"Keith?" questioned Lance and as soon as he spoke, Keith froze where he was. 

Lance bit down on the bottom of his lip waiting for some kind of response from his boyfriend. He then heard a small gasp and saw Keith's shoulders shaking slightly. Lance stepped forward slowly as he grew closer he could hear small cries and sniffles coming from Keith.

"Babe?" whispered Lance and the next thing he knew Keith was pressed up against him. Lance's eyes widen, they haven't been close in a while. Keith then slowly laid his head down upon Lance's shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders. Lance stood there frozen, unsure of what to say or do next.

 

Keith's body was warm against his as he shook as he cried, leaving small wet stains on his t-shirt and Lance's heart breaking.

"Keith, what's going on man?" asked Lance who now slowly brought his arm up and around Keith, holding him tightly. He felt Keith sigh and press his head more so on his shoulder. He sniffled for a moment before he spoke, his voice was weak and small when he talked.

"I-I...I just need you'' he whispered and began to cry loudly now. Lance quickly tighten his grip upon his boyfriend and closed his eyes as he felt the pain from Keith flow through him.

"Shhh...shh it's okay. It's okay, I'm here.'' said Lance as he brought a hand up and held to back of Keith's head, pressing his more so into him. "I got you it's okay. Shhhh...''

After a bit, Keith's seemed to calm down along with his crying and Lance pulled back from him, he cupped his face in between his hands and looked deeply into Keith's beautiful eyes. He could see so much pain held within them and he would do anything to wash it away. 

"Oh Keith'' sighed Lance as he laid his forehead against Keith's. Keith released his grip on his t-shirt and placed his gloved hand on Lance's check and closed his eyes. Lance stared at him, he could see how tired he was plus just how worn down he appeared with this overwhelming sadness buried deep within him.

"Let's go to my room'' whispered Lance and Keith nodded his head. Lanced smiled and took his hand off of Keith's face and placed it over Keith's hand that was on his face. 'I love you' mouthed Lance and he saw a smile form upon Keith's face. He hadn't seen him smile in what felt like forever.

''I love you too'' whispered Keith. 

Lance then held his hand, giving it a squeeze here and there as they walked down the hall towards Lance's bedroom.  
When they made it in his room they climbed on the bed and laid together wrapped in each other's arms. Tears began to slowly fall from Keith's eyes and Lance pulled him closer towards him, hoping that he was in someway making Keith feel safe and wanted.

They both slowly drifted off to sleep, safe and warm in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you wish to. I love reading them and seeing what peoples thoughts are on my works. Thanks for reading this!!!


End file.
